The present invention relates generally to a portable hand-held consumer device, namely a container having a hand-held flashlight detachably mounted therein.
People often have difficulty locating specific items in their handbags, purses, or similar containers. This is especially true when the inside of the container is dark and cluttered with many other items.
Portable flashlights can be used to illuminate the inside of such containers. However, if the flashlight is left loose in the container, it may take as long to find the flashlight as it would to find the particular item being sought. It also diminishes space available for storing other items.
Portable flashlights are known to have magnetic or adhesive mountings for mounting the flashlight on a surface. When a flashlight is mounted, removed for use and remounted repeatedly many times, the mounting must be durable. Magnetic mountings are better suited for repeated use than are an adhesive mountings. Adhesive mountings lose part of their sticky adhesive material to the surface being mounted. Also fuzz and other dust particles may collect on the sticky adhesive material, thereby diminishing the adhesive quality of the adhesive mounting.